


Deal With The Devil

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, But the yaoi is non-existen, Deal with a Devil, Eren is the Devil of All Earth, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Ymir did a pact with the Devil, eren likes levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: She was scared.Scared and powerless.She begged, begged for someone to save her.The Devil answered.Ymir and the Devil made a contract.A contract that still continued to be present even after 2000 years.
Relationships: Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Kudos: 62





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me.

> **THE ORIGIN**

* * *

Ymir ran and ran without stopping.

Her heart beat against her chest with such force that the young woman feared it would come out of her chest.

She listened to the footsteps behind her.

She heard the screams behind her.

She was being hunted like it was a sport.

She was being hunted like she was an animal.

As if she was cattle.

Ymir opened her eyes, scared at the revelation.

_"No."_

Her mind said.

_"No!"_

Her mind screamed.

_"I don't want to die. Please, I don't want to die. Don't let me die. Someone save me. Anyone! I'll do anything! Please! Please!"_

Ymir mentally pleaded as she ran, tears falling from her eyes.

" **Then, I will save you.** "

She heard a male voice, and suddenly, she was in a place surrounded by sand and with a night sky and stars. The most surprising were those lights very similar to stars that came together, forming something similar to branches and a tree trunk.

Ymir looked around, scared.

"What?" She asked confused about hrt surroundings.

" **Welcome, Ymir.** "

Ymir whirled around, finding a vision she will never forget.

In front of her was a beautiful being. He had shoulder-length, chocolate-colored hair. His skin was brown but healthy and with a beautiful glow. His eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. They were blue-green with hints of gold. Although the most surprising thing were the black horns on his head.

"Y-You... What are you?" She asked scared, dreading the answer.

The being laughed.

" **I think you know who I am. I am the Devil.** "

Ymir began to breathe quickly, scared.

"W-What? A-And where are we?"

The Devil smiled.

" **We are in the Paths. The paths of the Eldians. Each race has its Paths, this is the Eldians' paths. Where souls meet. Here you can see every soul of the Eldians.** "

Ymir was somewhat confused with the concept of the Paths. She did not understand very well why something like that existed. But she was just a simple mortal, it is not in her to know the secrets of the divine beings.

So she go to the next question.

"What I am here?" She asked nervously.

" **You begged for help, and I answered.** "

Ymir looked at him in amazement and confusion. Fear had been replaced by curiosity. Curiosity about what ran through the mind of that being.

"Why?"

" **Your call. Your call asked for anyone. Most always ask God, but you don't. So I decided to help you.** "

Ymir didn't know what to think. She supposed that the Devil didn't like that they always asked for God. A God who apparently is not helpful. After all, it was the Devil who answered her call.

" **Now, what do you want?** " Asked the Devil.

Ymir thought about it.

This experience scared her. She didn't want to die. She wanted to be strong. Strong to defend herself. Strong to defend others.

"Enough power to be strong and protect myself and the Eldians."

The Devil arched an eyebrow in amusement at such a wish.

" **Oh, but how compassionate. You want to protect those who turned their backs on you. Once again humans amaze me.** " He laughed macabrely, Ymir trembled at such a charming sound, which only caused her more fear.

"What do you want in exchange?"

The Devil smirked at the answer.

" **Every soul that the power that I grant you kills, that soul will be mine. It doesn't matter if the person was innocent or not.** "

Ymir was fine with it. She was not about to murder someone, much less innocent people. So that was fine with her. The Devil would ultimately lose.

But the Devil is not stupid.

"I agree." She answered firmly.

The Devil smiled an extremely malicious smile. Ymir felt nervous, wondering if she made a mistake.

" **Very good. So, our contract is done, Ymir Fritz. My name is Eren.** "

Ymir widened her eyes at the surname and at the revelation.

" **Fritz? Eren?** "

But she couldn't answer because everything went black.

And on her neck, being covered by her long hair, was the name Eren engraved, proof of her pact with the Devil.

* * *

The Devil, Eren, smirked.

He knew very well what was coming by giving Ymir such power.

His pink tongue wet his lips.

He would have many souls.

However, there was only one soul that interested him.

A soul of the future.

Levi Ackerman.

Well, apparently, he had to take a step.

* * *

Two thousand years later, the Devil was born in the mortal body of Eren Jaeger.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crazy idea that occurred to me.
> 
> Clarifications!
> 
> First, the Devil/Eren, knew the future of Ymir if she formed a pact with him, so he decided to help her since he would come out winning.
> 
> Second, Ymir did not know that many souls, innocent too, were going to be taken to the Devil. She thought her power was going to die with her so she thought that not many were going to die.
> 
> Third, this is obviously based on the idea that Ymir did make a pact with the devil.
> 
> Also, of course Eren is the bottom.
> 
> As you know, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Elbow hug and stay safe.


End file.
